Naked pictures of your Yami
by invisible-eyes
Summary: The title says it all, what will happen when Seto has some rather incrimnating pictures of Yami? Shounenai YYxY YYxS


Naked pictures of your Yami 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also don't own the Electric six song 'Naked pictures (of your mother)'

Pairings: Yami x Yugi, Seto x Yami (hinted at)

I got the idea for this from the Electric Six song 'Naked pictures of your mother'. Strange I know, but it was one in the morning when I wrote it and I'd been listening to the Electric Six album and eating sugar. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it! Hope you enjoy!

-x-

_I make lots of money; I make more money than you _

_I drive around in my limo; that's what I was born to do _

_And I might like you better if we fought together _

_If it's not to be noted _

_I got something better for you _

_Naked pictures of your Yami_

-x-

Kaiba smirked at the diminutive teen before him.

"W-What did you say?" Yugi asked, his usually wide amethyst eyes now looked more like flying saucers.

"I have something better for you"

Yugi stared at him, "No, no, after that!"

Kaiba tried to keep the grin from his face, "I have something better for you... Naked pictures of your Yami"

Yugi's blush deepened, Kaiba had said it again. He hadn't been hallucinating. A thousand questions immediately sprang to Yugi's mind, the main one being, what the hell?!

Kaiba folded his arms. "So, Yugi, what do you say?"

No wonder Kaiba had been so eager to get Yugi alone all morning. It wasn't as if having naked pictures of your greatest rival was something you really wanted to admit to in front of the whole world and your little brother.

"Y-You want me to duel you, in exchange for the pictures?"

Kaiba nodded simply "Yes. Oh and you can ask Yami if you don't believe me about the pictures"

Yugi suddenly realised that Yami, who had stayed outside along with the rest of his friends, was now standing in the doorway to the duel arena.

"Yami?" he turned to face the spirit of the pharaoh.

Yugi was shocked to see that Yami was blushing, and refused to make eye contact.

"It's true, aibou. Seto has some rather... incriminating pictures of me"

The short teen was in shock, and he simply stared between Kaiba and Yami.

"But, why do I have to duel for them?" Yugi asked finally

Kaiba laughed, humourlessly, "Because, Yugi, although your friends and I know about Yami, I doubt that the rest of the city would be as understanding. And it doesn't make for a good image for the 'King of Games'"

"You wouldn't! You _can't_! That's blackmail!" Yugi yelled "I don't want to duel you! Not like this!"

Yami moved from the doorway, further into the room, "Aibou..."

Yugi's eyes finally met deep crimson and with that one word, he realised he had to duel, and not just for his and Yami's sakes. What would his Grandpa say?! He sighed and pulled his deck from his back pocket.

"Fine, Kaiba, I agree to your duel"

Kaiba smirked "Good. And take off that puzzle, I want to be sure that it's really you I'm duelling, Yugi"

-x-

Yugi's brow furrowed in concentration as he reminded himself for the hundredth time during the duel to believe in the heart of the cards.

However his own heart didn't seem to be into the duel when it came to naked pictures of his Yami. The idea of the pictures alone was enough to distract Yugi from the important task at hand.

Yugi drew his next card and smiled to himself, maybe he could win this after all. He glanced over at Yami, who was watching the duel closely. He had to win this.

Placing a trap card and ending his turn, Yugi bided his time, until he could play his winning combo.

"Yes! Kuriboh!" Yami yelled triumphantly from the sidelines as Yugi played his secret weapon.

Yugi smiled innocently as Kaiba's life points trickled down to zero, leaving the CEO fuming.

"Impossible!" Kaiba roared, as Yami sauntered over to his duelling platform.

"It wasn't impossible. In fact, it wasn't even improbable" Yami drawled "Now, I believe Yugi had a deal with you?"

Kaiba scowled at Yami's outstretched hand, and dug in an inside pocket of his trench coat.

"There. The negatives are in there too. Lucky for you I didn't make any copies"

Yami's smirk disappeared as Kaiba handed him the envelope, "Thanks, Seto" he murmured.

Kaiba snorted and turned away, but not before Yami caught the look in his icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way" Yami said softly

"Not as sorry as I am" Kaiba said as he strode out.

Yugi made his way to Yami at the other end of the room, having not heard the conversation, "Yami, what was that all about?"

Deep crimson eyes studied him, "Nothing for you to worry about, aibou, let's go"

Yugi nodded and the two walked away from the duelling platform.

"So when to do I get to see the pictures? I did win them after all"

Yami stopped walking and stared at his hikari's back. Yugi wasn't supposed to say things like that to him!

Yugi noticed Yami had stopped walking and turned to face him, "What? You didn't think I _wouldn't_ want to see them, did you?"

There was an odd gleam in Yugi's amethyst eyes and Yami felt himself blushing slightly.

"How could I turn down the opportunity to see something like that?" Yugi whispered, causing Yami to take a deep breath. "I won them fair and square"

Yugi had been slowly edging closer to Yami, and he now stood barely inches from the taller man. Yami looked down at him, not sure whether to be shocked or aroused at Yugi's tone. However it was the second emotion that won out and he raised a hand to caress Yugi's face, and then kissed him deeply.

"Is that a yes?" said Yugi, breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"If you can beat me in a duel" Yami smirked, his hands resting on Yugi's lower back.

Yugi smacked the spirit's arm playfully "That's so unfair, Yami!" then he grinned, "Maybe I'll just have to take my own pictures of you"

Yami turned pale as the shorter teen led him from the duelling arena without protest.

Did his aibou really just say that to him?! As glad as he was that Yugi obviously felt the same about him, he could live without the nude photographs. They caused entirely too much trouble.

If only he could remember where his nude pictures of Seto were...

-x-

The end

-x-

-laughs nervously- I shouldn't be allowed to listen to that album. I think this could have been better really, but I couldn't be bothered to change anything from the original 1 am version, apart from a few typos. That's why I didn't write about the duel. I just had this really funny image in my head of Yugi's face when Kaiba telling him he has naked pictures of his Yami and wanted to write about it... XP

Please review, if people like it, I may write a little sequel about Yami's naked pictures of Seto!


End file.
